


to who it entices

by sundaystorm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaystorm/pseuds/sundaystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progress of Laura and Carmilla's relationship, post episode 24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to who it entices

1.

 _Everyone_. That includes Carmilla. Everyone wants to protect her and tell her what to do or not do, and Laura is sick of it. This is her first time away from home and from a suffocating environment, and she wants to prove everyone wrong. She can take care of herself, she’s more than capable to make her own decisions, her own mistakes, and learn from every experience.

So when Carmilla pushes her away from the window, Laura’s immediate reaction after her first shock is to cross her arms over her chest and stare at Carmilla, confusion yet annoyance showing on her features.

"No."

Carmilla, equally confused, questions her. “No, what?”

"You’ve been here listening the whole time, don’t play dumb. I don’t need you or anyone to protect me, Carmilla. I don’t know what sort of…mushroom thing is out there, but I can handle it. I, well,  _we_  took you down, didn’t we?”

"I’m not trying to protect you, cutie. I’m trying not to get the two of us killed. Centuries old, remember? I’m not about to get involved with that to save a few toddlers." Carmilla points to the window and Laura doesn’t really need any other explanation, but something about Carmilla’s attitude (not to mention the whole not-break-up with her not-girlfriend that she’s trying not to think of) upsets her. So she lets her arms fall to her sides before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

2.

She can’t stop listening to sad songs. Laura almost wants to blame her dad for introducing her to all this amazing music, but catchy pop and happy music would probably make her sadder.

Carmilla offers her a tissue but doesn’t say anything, which Laura is grateful for.

3.

When Laura wakes up one night, trembling and covered in sweat, she thinks that something is horribly wrong. She hasn’t had that many nightmares in a while now, and she’s certain that the lack of sleep is starting to get to her. She props herself on one elbow and turns on her room’s lamp, instantly noticing Carmilla sitting on her bed, fully clothed (does she even own pajamas?) and an unreadable expression on her face.

"You were having a nightmare," Carmilla whispers, and Laura isn’t quite sure why, because they’re the only ones in the dorm. She rubs her eyes, still feeling a bit dizzy from being woken up so sudden. "I tried to wake you up but you wouldn’t have any of it. Do you remember what you were dreaming of?"

She doesn’t.

"Not really…," That’s new, but Laura is too tired to read too much into it. "Why? Did I talk or scream in my sleep or something?"

Laura raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, but Carmilla simply shakes her head, and it drives Laura crazy. She wonders, not for the first time, why she can’t have a normal roommate—because she could really use some comforting or even a late night talk right about now. But then Carmilla does something unexpected and throws Laura’s yellow pillow at her.

"Try hugging it instead of sleeping on it. It helps me sometimes."

Carmilla doesn’t say a word after that and simply grabs her bag and leaves, in the middle of the night. Laura is left alone, racking her brain trying to remember what her nightmare was about.

Following Carmilla’s advice, she turned to her side and hugged her own pillow that now strangely smelled like Carmilla, even though Laura couldn’t pinpoint exactly what smell it was.

She doesn’t wake up for the rest of the night.

4.

“Any word on the Dean yet?”

“For the fiftieth time today, no. Don’t you have better things to do? Videos to film?”

Laura points to the red light over her laptop—her webcam was already recording. She raises an eyebrow, trying to read Carmilla’s expression.

“You’re moody,” she states. It would be an understatement to say that Carmilla frustrates her to no end more often than never, but in that moment, Laura was more curious than anything else. She realized that she knows nothing about her roommate other than she’s a vampire and the Dean’s—an even more powerful and evil vampire—daughter, and that she likes to read.

There are countless of things that Laura wants to ask; her curiosity always gets the best of her. Instead, she tilts her head and worries her bottom lip for a few seconds.

“Did something happen? Did Will come back and threaten you?”

Carmilla grows frustrated. Laura may not be good at reading her, but that annoyed expression is unmistakable.

“No. Everything’s fine. Just a dimwit’s squad playing Scooby gang and sticking their noses where they shouldn’t all the time. As if I don’t have enough things to worry about. Babysitting grown up children is not what I came here for.”

She storms out of the dorm at a supernatural speed, leaving Laura confused, feeling guilty, and rather irritated as well.

It’s been a while since they argued (or Carmilla snapped at her) so needless to say, Laura was confused. For once, she wasn’t trying to pry into Carmilla’s past or privacy, she was just worried about the safety of all her friends. If the Dean or Will were planning some kind of revenge against Carmilla for disobeying her mother, then Laura deserved to know. Or at least she thought so—that way they’d have time to prepare themselves for war.

But then her roommate not so kindly reminds Laura that her mission was to bring her to her mother and, can you blame her for being upset at that?

Although she appreciates the sentiment, she doesn’t need to be babysat.

Except…wait. It hits Laura just then, that maybe the reason Carmilla’s been moody ever since LaFontaine told them what they found out about the mushroom things, was that… Oh no.

If her suspicions about what happened to Betty—or rather Betty’s brain—were correct, then that’s the same thing that happened to Carmilla’s lost lover.  _Oh_.

She goes to bed still feeling guilty for being so nosy and pushy. Carmilla hasn’t returned yet, and Laura knows she shouldn’t worry about her, but she still does.

.

When she wakes up the morning after, Carmilla is asleep on her bed and cuddling with her yellow pillow.

There’s an unopened box of her favorite cookies and a full mug (Carmilla’s) of cocoa over the desk, near Laura’s laptop.

She eyes Carmilla, trying to figure out if she’s really asleep or just pretending to be.

Laura looks around her desk to see if she can find a note or something that indicates that this was Carmilla’s doing. Is it for her? Is this her way of apologizing for being a jerkface all the time?

Laura smiles, knowing that Carmilla can’t see her.

.

She leaves a plastic cup full of blood for her roommate before she leaves for seminar. There’s also a note that reads “You’re welcome! ;)”. Yes, winky smile included.

5.

The first time she talks to Danny after everything that transpired between them is awkward, but Laura is glad that she braved herself to make the first move. It’s been weeks, and she missed Danny’s company in general.

The second time they’re alone, Danny apologizes for her approach on the situation and not trusting Laura with her own decisions. Laura apologizes as well for blowing up in front of everyone, but still stands by what she said.

She wants to suggest that they try again now that they both learned from their mistakes and stand in different places, but she decides against it. There are lots of things happening in that university to even think about dating.

Besides, the chemistry she once thought was there is long gone.

.

It was dumb of Laura to think that just because she wasn’t sort of dating Danny anymore, she and Carmilla were going to get along.

When Carmilla first moved into their dorm, at least she had the decency to leave when Danny was around. However, now? Now she stays and makes things uncomfortable for everyone. Her comments are beyond inappropriate, and Laura is positive that it’s a vampire thing, that they somehow get off on upsetting people.

But Laura is too exhausted to argue. She’s trying really hard to make her friendship with Danny work,  _and_  at the same time, trying to create some kind of bond between her and Carmilla so that they can both coexist in peace.

If they hate each other, well, it sucks for them, because Laura is going to keep them both.

6.

After an 18 hours work day, Laura comes back to her dorm only to find Carmilla sitting on the floor, holding a half empty bottle of wine, and another empty bottle of champagne carelessly laying across the room.

She’s seen her roommate drink on more than one occasion, but not like this. Not this recklessly.

Laura doesn’t say a thing, though, and throws her backpack over her bed before she heads to the bathroom to take a shower. She hopes that Carmilla is in a better shape when she’s out of the shower, or even gone since it was past 8pm and she tends to disappear at night anyway.

Thirty minutes later, and no such luck. Carmilla is in the same position she was when Laura got to the room.

Her hair is still wet. Laura can feel little drops falling on her shoulders and tickling as they make their way down. She stands in the middle of the room awkwardly, trying to figure out her next move. The logical side of her tells her she should go to sleep and leave Carmilla alone to deal with whatever is happening to her—it’s none of her business, and if Carmilla isn’t in the right mood, she could get in trouble. But then there’s this other side that tells her it’s almost her duty as a roommate to keep Carmilla company. Being a centuries old vampire must be lonely, right?

Laura joins her. She finds a clean mug, and she silently sits beside Carmilla. Drinking wine out of a Tardis mug on a Wednesday night was not something Laura ever imagined she would be doing, but there she was. Having a vampire for a roommate changes your perspective on things, huh?

But she doesn’t know what to say. Should she try to cheer her up, distract her? Neither sound good, because she knows Carmilla isn’t even going to acknowledge that she’s sad or moody or whatever.

So she drinks instead.

Wine tastes weird, not yummy like she imagined. Laura hasn’t attended that many University parties yet, so the only thing she’s ever tried before was beer—and back home, well, let’s say that her father has a sacred rule about alcoholic beverages.

It’s only after a glass (a mug?) that she feels her cheeks grow hot and she’s easily amused at everything, especially her own thoughts.

"My dad would kill me if he saw me right now," she says between giggles, shaking her head at herself.

"Well, that’s a counterproductive way of keeping you safe."

Laura stops laughing and looks up at Carmilla, her smile slowly fading. “You’re funny.” She’s really serious about that.

"And you’re drunk."

Is she?

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

There’s a hint of a smile on Carmilla’s face, and that’s all it takes for Laura not to regret breaking the rules a little bit, especially when she has an exam the next day.

.

"I have traveled the world more times than anyone could imagine, endlessly trying to create myself, and I have never encountered with another creature quite like you."

Carmilla’s voice startles her. Laura could have sworn that Carmilla was asleep, even if technically it was still early for her.

They’re sharing Carmilla’s bed. After an hour or two, Laura became extremely lazy that she couldn’t even crawl to her own bed, and Carmilla insisted that they could both fit there. She was right. Laura is lying on her side, her back turned to Carmilla. She guesses Carmilla is on her back, if the sound of her voice echoing across the room is any indication. She’s trying to figure out if her roommate’s words were meant as an insult or a compliment; somehow Carmilla manages to do both most of the time.

Laura is about to open her mouth and ask when Carmilla continues.

"It is so hard, though, not knowing. I don’t know how to…get what I want. Like working on yourself, for yourself, by yourself, for years. And then realizing that it was all for nothing. You find yourself falling into old habits…"

It’s sad. If anyone could hear the way Carmilla was speaking in that moment, they’d describe it as sad. Her voice isn’t breaking, but she sounds…almost emotionless. Or the opposite of it. There’s so much emotion in her voice that it fills Laura with sadness. There’s this girl that she can’t stand most of the time, and she’s been wandering around Earth for God knows how long, and it’s something that Laura will never understand—how does anybody survive with nobody on their side? Carmilla has her mother and Will, but she doesn’t really  _have_  them.

"I’ve met people that don’t wince when they’re facing the sun, travelers who went great distances just to have a story to tell, men who could break you in a minute just with words and not have a hint of remorse afterwards…yet, you manage to be the bravest of them all."

Laura releases a shaky breath, feeling all too overwhelmed that she has to turn around. She just  _has_  to face Carmilla right now.

"I’m not one to be trusted."

But Laura still does.

She wants to reach out, extend her hand and just…give Carmilla some kind of comfort. If there’s someone who knows about insecurities, that’s Laura. And she can tell that Carmilla thinks very little of herself, as if she was some kind of…monster. She isn’t. She  _so_  isn’t.

Instead of doing that, she simply asks: “Trusted with what?”

"You."

7.

It’s the third time that week that Laura’s seen Carmilla twitch in her sleep and then jerk awake. She’s having nightmares, and Laura knows it even if Carmilla denies it every time she asks.

After hearing what Carmilla had to say about her past that time Laura basically forced her when they got her tied up, the whole ‘trapped under a bed and rained blood until she drowned’ had a whole new meaning. And it was terrifying.

So Laura does the only thing she can think of, and she gets her a dreamcatcher.

Knowing very well that Carmilla isn’t going to accept it, she waits until her roommate is out, and places it under her mattress. If she could hide her own batwing charm there for days without Carmilla noticing it, then she’s not going to notice that either.

.

She doesn’t hear Carmilla complain about her lack of sleep for the rest of the week.

8.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to, but…okay, she doesn’t want to at all. Laura doesn’t particularly like asking for help, it makes her feel helpless and small (figuratively, not literally). So yeah, she doesn’t want to ask Carmilla for help. She can write that damn Anthropology paper alone. So what if Google and most books in the library weren’t helpful? There has to be some other way to get information. Going to her vampire roommate who is far more knowledgeable than she lets on would be a good idea, but Carmilla is totally going to use it against her if she does.

(It’s been months, but she still keeps mentioning the time Laura and her friends kept her tied to a chair for like two weeks.)

.

She gives in, and surprisingly Carmilla says yes.

“Only because this is an interesting topic, honey, not because I actually want to help.”

Sure, sure. Laura is supposed to believe that.

Carmilla is just going soft, you could ask anyone and they’d confirm. 

.

Laura writes all of it, and Carmilla proof reads and edits the paper before she nods in approval.

She gets an “A”, and since it was a team job, they celebrate by having a movie marathon and eating those cookies Carmilla likes so much since she’s always stealing them from Laura.

.

As expected, Laura fell asleep in the middle of it, but she wakes up to an already asleep Carmilla next to her. Her arm wrapped around Laura’s waist and her head carefully resting on Laura’s shoulder.

At least it wasn’t  _her_  pillow.

And Carmilla looks kinda cute. But she has her first class in less than 30 minutes, so Laura slowly removes herself off Carmilla, careful not to wake her up, and places the yellow pillow where she was merely seconds ago.

Even cuter.

9.

She can’t be 100% sure, but Laura thinks that Carmilla is flirting with her. The situation is all too familiar, and while her roommate admitted she was in fact flirting with her, Laura’s convinced that it was part of her not-so-evil plan to befriend her and send her back home or something to save her from the Dean.

Now things are calm, and Silas actually looks like a normal university where supernatural things aren’t a normal occurrence. And like any other normal university, Laura keeps finding herself in compromising positions with her roommate.

She walks in on Carmilla changing one day, and she immediately turns away, covering her eyes with her hand and repeating “Sorry, sorry,” over and over. Laura isn’t sure if she’s sorry for invading her privacy, or because she didn’t get a better look.

"Nothing you haven’t seen or dreamed about before," Carmilla says casually, and Laura looks down embarrassed, even if Carmilla can’t see her. But she continues. "What’s that, sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?"

Laura opens her mouth but no words come out. “I—What? No…”

"You can turn around now."

Oh thank goodness.

Her jaw drops visibly, because Carmilla is anything but decent. She put on some shorts (extremely short shorts) but she’s still topless, and her bra isn’t exactly covering much, and…oh God, is she staring? Laura quickly looks away and shakes her head, still at a loss of words because  _wow_.

"Don’t forget to breathe, cupcake," Carmilla says before she disappears into the bathroom.

It takes Laura several minutes to snap out of it, and a few more to come to terms with the fact that  _yeah_  okay, maybe she finds her roommate ridiculously attractive. And yeah, she thought about kissing her on occasion, and what it’d feel like to hold her hand. But that didn’t mean anything.

Except it does now. And Laura is screwed.

"Crap."

.

The day after, Laura tries really hard to get mad at Carmilla over everything; at least she would be focusing negative feelings on her instead of…of…. Whatever, she’s not going to acknowledge it.

.

She waits until Carmilla is gone to set everything up. It’s not really that big of a deal. In fact, it’s pretty normal, not special at all. What’s special about a few scented candles, acoustic background music, and take out food for the two of them? It’s Friday night, and they deserve a night for themselves after a tiring school week.

Really, it’s not a big deal. But Carmilla thinks it is.

The second she walks into their dorm, she eyes the place and her eyebrows furrow. Laura swears she’s seen her smile for a hot second, but she’s too nervous to pay attention to detail.

"What is this?" Carmilla asks.

Maybe it was a bad idea…

"Um, nothing? I just thought we could…um?" Laura frowns, struggling to find the right words. She’s doing that because she wants to, not because she has some kind of feelings for her roommate or anything.

"Dine in?" Carmilla asks, and Laura can actually hears the smirk in her voice.

"Yeah, that. Friday night in. Fun, huh?" Laura chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. Doing that was so much easier when she was trying to lure Carmilla into a trap.

"I’ll get changed and be right back."

Laura ignores the way her heart skips a beat when Carmilla walks past her to the bathroom and winks at her.

10.

She just finished putting away her external webcam into a box when Carmilla enters their room. Laura turns around and offers her a lazy smile, acknowledging her presence.

"Don’t tell me you failed your class and you’re switching majors. I was looking forward to see you become a famous reporter."

"Funny," she replies, rolling her eyes. "I’m not failing, and I only scored less than average on one midterm, which I’m sure you remember since it was your fault I failed in the first place."

That shuts her up, and Laura takes a seat and spins in her chair, sighing softly. “I just posted a goodbye video,” she starts, but Carmilla’s eyes widen as she plops herself onto her bed, so Laura hurries and continues. “I mean! For my series. You said it yourself once, it’s only a matter of time before I get caught—and I’m honestly surprised no one’s noticed yet. While I love the thrill of having something exciting and frightening at the same time happening here, I also love the quiet we’ve had as of late. Things are calming down, and I don’t want to jinx it, but I’d like them to stay this way.”

She sighs again, getting up and moving to her bed, kicking off her shoes and sitting cross legged. Laura doesn’t want Carmilla to notice how much this is affecting her, how invested she’s gotten since she started documenting everything, so she shrugs and tries to act nonchalant.

"It was nice of you to try and protect me all those times, but if the Dean is going to come after me sooner or later, well, I’ll have to deal with it. But I wouldn’t want for  _you_  to get in trouble for trying to help me.”

Is that dumb? Because Laura is sure that makes her sound like Bella from Twilight or something, and she  _doesn’t_ want to be a Bella.

"I can’t promise you that my mother is not going to try and hurt you, but I can promise that I’ll try my best to prevent that from happening. If you don’t want to continue with your project, that’s fine. But don’t worry your pretty head about me. I’ve made it here. I’ll be fine, Laura."

That has to be the first time Carmilla doesn’t address her by a nickname, because Laura’s sure that her name sounds completely different coming from her. Like she’s heard it from the first time and has a new meaning. Like something clicked and now everything makes sense.

She stares at Carmilla for longer than it’s deemed appropriate and nods. “Okay.”

11.

Laura’s not thinking at all when she walks across the room to the window where Carmilla is reading and simply crashes their lips together. It’s nothing like she imagined it would be. She’s not even sure what she imagined it would be like. Colder, perhaps. Angrier,  _weirder_.

But it isn’t, not at all. It’s warm, it’s passionate, and it’s freeing. Like something she’s wanted to do for ages and she’s finally getting some relief. She sighs into Carmilla’s mouth as she deepens the kiss, allowing herself to pull on Carmilla’s lip just slightly, but enough to make her knees weak.

The position is a bit awkward and not ideal at all. Carmilla is half sitting, Laura practically hovering over her. She has one hand on Carmilla’s waist, and the other on the wall, trying not to lose balance so she wouldn’t fall on top of her roommate. She pulls away slightly, because unlike Carmilla, she does need to catch her breath. Her eyes are still closed, and Laura’s forehead is resting against Carmilla’s. She leans in again, and Laura can feel Carmilla smiling against her lips. She gives her a quick peck before putting some distance between them.

"Had I known you considered reading aloud foreplay, I would have done it sooner."

Laura laughs. She can’t help it. Carmilla can be the biggest pain in the butt and a sarcastic jerk, but sometimes she could be so spot on… It should scare her, actually. But it doesn’t.

"Shut up," she says as she shakes her head, pulling Carmilla up so they’re both standing in front of one another. "Shut up and just…" Laura doesn’t have to finish the sentence because Carmilla’s lips are on hers again.

.

"So, I was thinking," Laura announces enthusiastically as she walks into her dorm room and notices that Carmilla is there, using her laptop.

“Good job, sweetheart. Don’t let that brain of yours get dusty.”

She wants to be mad and make a snarky remark, but if she doesn’t ask her now, she’ll lose the nerve. Laura was counting on Carmilla being there already, and she’s even rehearsed a little speech in her head, so it’s a now or never kinda thing.

“Ha-ha, funny,” she mocks her, throwing her bag over her bed and walking towards the desk. Laura gets a bit distracted and frowns when she realizes what Carmilla is doing. “Okay, please tell me you’re not watching one of the Twilight movies.”

“ _What_?” Carmilla asks accusatory, as if watching that wasn’t already bad! “You held me captive for almost two weeks and you wouldn’t let me finish it. If I’m going to watch something bad, I will watch the sequels as well.” She makes it seem like she’s spent hours and hours watching awful movies just so she could critique them, and Laura wouldn’t be surprised if that actually happened.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Carmilla shakes her head, but Laura smiles anyway.

But oh, right, she’s there to ask her something.

“Anyway!” She continues where she left off. “There’s this screening of old horror movies at a drive-in, just 30 minutes outside town. And I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me?” She bites her lip, nervous, but she keeps going because what’s better than a nervous rambling, right? “As I’m sure you’re aware by now, I don’t own a car. But I’m sure some arrangements can be made. If you say yes, of course. Or we could go—”

“Yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,  _Laura_.”

It seems that Carmilla’s already figured out that the most effective way to shut Laura up, is actually calling her by her name. It’s not her fault that Carmilla’s voice does… _things_  to her, okay?

“Okay, good. Good, then.” She mutters, mostly to herself.

“It’s a date,” Its Carmilla the one who says the  _D_  word, so Laura just nods. “Is your freakishly tall ginger friend okay with it? This?”

Laura isn’t sure if Carmilla is asking out of curiosity, or because she’s maybe jealous, or because they had some sort of competition going between them, but Laura nods again.

“Are  _you_  okay with this?” That question catches her off guard, but she manages to keep herself composed and doesn’t make an ass out of herself.

“I am, yes,” Laura nods. “But the answer to your  _real_  question, because yes, I notice, is yes as well. I love Danny as a friend and I really care about her, but I’m definitely over her.”

"Just checking." Carmilla simply says, shrugging and going back to her movie. Laura bites her lip to hide a smile and does a quiet silly dance behind Carmilla until—

"I can  _hear_   you.”

Dammit.

"Sorry."

12.

_"Yeah, well, I just don’t want you losing it and torching all my stuff."_

Laura can’t help but giggle because they were so…so,  _dumb_. She hears a knock on the door and yells “Yeah, come in.” Laura turns around to find Carmilla giving her a confused look and just shakes her head. “Come here, check this out.”

She presses play again.  _"Of course Carmilla decides to start acting like a halfway decent human being the moment I figure out she’s probably kidnapping people!"_

"Yeah, I could hear from across the hall," she mentions, and Laura just nods, still watching the video. "What exactly are you doing watching this and why was this so important you made me get up? You know, 3pm is early for some of us."

"Well, good morning, sweetheart," Laura rolls her eyes but she continues. "I was feeling nostalgic, I guess?" She lets the video play for a few more minutes before she pauses.

It had been almost 18 months since that happened, and unfortunately for Laura, they’re no longer roommates. Her new roommate is this Mary Wing…something and apparently dislikes Laura with the burning passion of a thousand suns—and Laura can’t understand why because they shared a class together the first year, so you’d think she would have already warmed up to her. And she’s always complaining about how much it sucks that she couldn’t afford a private room that year…

But that’s so not the point.

So many things (both good and bad) happened since then, and being nostalgic and a huge sap is not a good combination. Although she ended her project before than she had planned, she’s glad that she’s kept all the videos—she accidentally documented the beginning of their relationship, and it couldn’t be better or funnier.

Carmilla’s sitting at the top of Laura’s bed, her hands resting on her knees and she’s looking at Laura, pretty much like she did in all those videos. Laura looks down momentarily, feeling embarrassed.

"Was I really that oblivious? Even when you actually spelled it out for me? That you were…you know, flirting with me?" It makes Laura feel a bit childish that she still can’t exactly acknowledge the fact that Carmilla always liked her and cared about her. Especially when they’ve been (officially) dating for 8 months now.

"Sometimes I think you still are."

Laura turns around to face her girlfriend, keeping her eyes fixed on her. It’s not often that she feels vulnerable in front of Carmilla. Comfortable, amused, even terrified? Yes. Not vulnerable, though. They have a lot of things to discuss yet that they should already have. Like how exactly is their relationship going to work. Mainly because Carmilla’s mother may or may not still want to kill her, and Laura’s dad will definitely want to kill Carmilla once he finds out about them. But Laura still wants them.  _Her_.

"I…," she cuts herself off, shaking her head and returning to her laptop, pressing play once again. She turns down the volume just a bit this time, her high pitched voice can be annoying after a while.

She shuts down her laptop after a few more videos, just a bit anxious that her roommate is going to come back and ruin their moment (which, happens more often than she’d like to admit). Laura turns around again, a sheepish smile on her face.

"You looked at me like I had stars in my eyes."

"You still do."

She grins, leaning closer to Carmilla. “I do?”

"You don’t just have galaxies in your eyes. They’re all around you. And I love stars."

Laura hasn’t said  _it_  yet. And neither did Carmilla. Most of the time she speaks in riddles, and it’s not like Laura needs to hear the words or the reassurance, but she keeps overwhelming herself with feelings whenever she wants to say it but she doesn’t.

So she decides to throw caution to the wind, because why the hell not?

"I share the sentiment. I love…stars, too."


End file.
